Can Love Alter Fate?
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: Now, Naomi Nakashima is armed with the knowledge that her world is caught in a constant time loop, and in each one, her friend, Seiko Shinohara, is destined to die, she must find a way to stop it! All the while she finds herself falling for her best friend in the whole wide world. I don't own anything! Seiko x Naomi and Satoshi x Ayumi. Cover is a cropped picture from Wikipedia!
1. Introduction

Popping on before you start reading to give you the 411 on how this is gonna play out.

First and foremost, this is my first Corpse Party fanfiction, so, go easy on me, okay?

Second, I've never played any of the games or watched the full OVA's; I've only watched clips of the anime OVA's and watched PewDiePie play the games.

Third, in addition to learning what I could from the media, I also wanted to learn a bit more about it. So, I read a little bit of the Wiki site to learn some more about it. And while the idea of Naomi and Satoshi together is cute, I prefer Naomi and Seiko as a couple. So, if you like Naomi x Satoshi, then don't read this. For some reason, I think Ayumi would look cute with Satoshi. Call me crazy, but they seem to go together like peanut butter and blue jelly. Because Satoshi has light brown hair and eyes, and Ayumi has blue hair and eyes. LOL! Also, it says Ayumi has a crush on Satoshi, so that's a win!

Fourth, I'm not gonna spoil too much of it for you, but for a while, it's gonna have some dark elements in it for the first few... worlds. However you can expect much romance too.

Fifth, the main couples are Naomi x Seiko and Satoshi x Ayumi, but who knows? Maybe there will be surprise couples! Tee-hee! If you don't like Yuri, Horror, or any of the elements that are gonna be featured in this story, DON'T READ IT NO FLAMES, PLEASE! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! EVERYTHING GOES TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

ENJOY!~


	2. Chapter 1: Getting the Ropes Part 1

Chapter 1: Getting the Ropes Part 1: A Restless Night

I'm scared, worried, and confident. I know that's quite a bit to be feeling all at once, but let me explain myself. My name is Naomi Nakashima, I'm 16 years old, I have short black hair and brown eyes. I'm a high schooler at Kisaragi Academy. I have a good amount of friends, including-

"Naomi!~"

I looked up from my desk and saw a girl with brown hair that had two giant curls the bottoms and brown eyes.

"S-Seiko…" I said.

She smiled at me and closed her eyes. _This is Seiko Shinohara… my best friend in the whole wide world…_

"Naomi is very sleepy today! You better stay awake, or you might end up staying after school." Seiko told me in her usual bubbly tone.

I tried to put on a smile for her to let her know that I was still the same cheery Naomi she had known for years. And I was… I just felt… different. I know this is gonna be hard to understand, but despite this school being one of the safest places I know, it's also one of the most dangerous places I know. And what that means is that this timeline from today to tomorrow has happened before. And I'm talking about different _years_ … I'm talking about different _worlds_ … These particular days are caught in a constant time loop. Basically, after school, me and Seiko are gonna have a sleepover at my house, we'll fall asleep in the same bed, we'll come to school, and then My friend Ayumi Shinozaki, the class representative will bring out a paper doll. She says it's some sort of game, but I can't remember what it's called. Anyway, she says we all have to hold onto it and pull it so it rips into 9 pieces. However, when that particular thing happens, the school will start to shake, and then it will become a frightening maze of traps, ghosts, and a girl in red who tries to make at least ONE person die. And that person is my friend Seiko… You don't have to believe it if you don't want to, that's fine, but I'm the one who has to worry about it the most.

Seiko had confessed in another world that she loved me. I didn't know if I loved her back or not, and that's why she ran off and tried to commit suicide. However, I stopped her from hanging herself. Much to my dismay, though, she still ended up killing herself by tossing herself down the stairs and making her head break off. The girl in red said that no matter what my efforts, she would always die in every world… one way or the other… I did NOT accept this! I made a promise after somehow being able to keep my memories of the previous world, and that promise was to somehow save Seiko from her horrible, grotesque, decided fate. I didn't know how I would, but I would!

Just like I expected, Seiko came up and asked if she could spend the night at my place. I decided the first step in beating fate, was to start early somehow. I remembered in a previous world that Seiko asked if she could return the favor and spend the night at my house sometime soon. Maybe that would help me?

"Actually, Seiko, I think it's time I spent the night at your house." I said to her.

Seiko looked at me with a confused look. "Why? I thought you wanted a sleepover at your house first?" she asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I changed my mind," I added to the shrug.

Seiko stared at me. I could tell she could tell that something was bothering me. To assure her that I was falsely alright, I smiled and hugged her. I could feel her heartbeat against my own and her arms wrap around me, returning the hug. I still didn't know if I loved her back, but we should soon see if that was gonna be true…

After school, I called my mom asking if I could spend the night at Seiko's place. She said that was alright, as long as I called her before bed and when I woke up in the morning. I told her I would and hung up after saying I loved her. Seiko looked at me expectantly and I smiled and nodded. Seiko's big, brown eyes got sparkly and she smiled from ear-to-ear.

"Yay! Naomi is gonna sleep over at my house!~" my friend sang out.

Even though I had to be serious about preventing her death, I still had to make sure to be having some actual joy about spending the night at Seiko's.

Seiko and I passed another friend of ours on the way to her house: Satoshi Mochida. He has light brown hair and eyes and he's really cute. I've had a crush on him for a while now, and Seiko knows that I do. I don't know if the Seiko of this world has the same feelings for me, but I wouldn't put it past her. If she does, then I don't understand how even though she knows about my crush on Satoshi, she doesn't try to cut him out of my mind and make room for herself.

'Ah, well… That's just one of the great mysteries about Seiko…' I thought, closing my eyes.

"Ah! Mochida-kun! How are you faring today?" Seiko asked, bowing to him.

Satoshi smiled at Seiko.

"Oh, it's going well." he told her. "As a matter of fact, Ayumi and her family have been staying with me for a while."

My ears perked up at this and I looked up at Satoshi. Usually, I would be angry about this, but I wasn't. I can't really explain it, but I guess after repeating so many worlds, and learning about Seiko's feelings for me, my feelings towards everyone else have changed. Even Satoshi…

"Why, did something happen to her house?" I asked, holding my hands together.

Satoshi nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"It somehow caught on fire and burned down before the firemen could get there." he explained, "And when her parents wondered where they would live, Ayumi somehow convinced them to stay with me. I was worried my family would reject them, but instead, they welcomed them with open arms."

I listened very closely to every word Satoshi said. Satoshi's family was very nice, as nice families go, but it seemed way too weird and good to be true that they would just welcome the Shinozaki family in so quickly. Not like I'd want Ayumi to live on the streets, even though that might somehow keep her from coming to school, thereby preventing the whole "Paperdoll game" incident. Still, I shouldn't say or even think something like that. Whether she and that game are the cause of Seiko's death in the first place or not, she's still my friend.

As for why she chose Satoshi's house, Satoshi's little sister, Yuka Mochida, said that Ayumi had a crush on Satoshi. When I heard that, I didn't get angry. Again, I have no real explanation as to why my feelings for Satoshi weren't as strong as before. I did have one explanation, but I refused to believe it.

"Well, Satoshi, this has been a real pleasant encounter, but Seiko and I have to get going." I said, grabbing Seiko's hand.

Seiko looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Naomi?" she wondered.

I didn't say anything in response. But just before we could get any farther, I felt someone grab my hand from behind. I looked to see it was Satoshi.

"What is it, Satoshi?" I asked, turning around completely towards him.

"Hey, just because Ayumi and I are living under the same roof, doesn't mean that we're… you know… a couple or anything. But hey, if you want, this weekend we can go do something together if you want?" Satoshi offered.

I stared into Satoshi's eyes, trying to read his expression. It looked happy, but also hopeful. I wanted to tell him that the weekend might not ever come, but he'd just think I was crazy. So, I was straightforward with him.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Satoshi… I think you might wanna wait about the weekend." I whispered.

Satoshi's happy expression turned into a disappointed one and he released my hand, letting it fall to my side once more.

"Oh… I see… Well, have fun with Seiko…" he told me, trying not to cry.

I hated to see him really sad, and I knew I couldn't leave him like this. So, I grabbed his hand and made him look at me.

"Hey, how about you save that fun weekend for Ayumi?" I suggested, smiling a little.

Satoshi's brown eyes widened at those words that he heard from me.

"Ayumi?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"After all," I said, shifting my eyes away, "after having her house burned down, she might need a little bit of a fun time with someone."

Satoshi stared at me for a little while before smiling and nodding.

"O-Okay… Thanks, Naomi…" he said.

I smiled at him in response. I then started walking away after Seiko.

"See you tomorrow at school," Satoshi called.

I didn't answer, because tomorrow's day at school, would be met with horrible consequences…

When we got to Seiko's house, I saw a little boy with khaki brown hair and big blue eyes looking through the window.

"Hey, there's Yuu!" Seiko exclaimed, pointing to the boy.

I remembered in a previous world that Seiko had a phone call with Yuu when she spent the night at my house. I'd never really seen Yuu, but Seiko told me he was a really nice boy.

Yuu saw the both of us and smiled from ear-to-ear and his blue eyes grew wider. He jumped up and down excitedly and with that, Seiko grabbed me by my arm and pulled me along towards the house.

When we got inside, I saw that Seiko's house was really clean and bright looking. I had a very calm yet cheery style to it with colours that settled for both a girl and boy's interests. Since I'm more of a tomboy, I liked the style. And there were small toys scattered about the living room floor and that fact alone proved to me that Seiko had a lot of little siblings in her house. Even though she's told me that she only has three, this living room toy spread made it look like she had more.

Suddenly, a little blur ran up and tackled Seiko to the ground! I gasped in shock and looked down at her. I saw that it was Yuu who had tackled her. He must've really missed her. I couldn't help but giggle at the scene. I'm an only child, so, I don't really know what it's like to have a younger brother or sister tackle you to the ground to show that they missed you.

Seiko giggled and Yuu cuddled himself into her chest. Seiko was a D-cup, so each time Yuu rubbed his face into her chest, it made them bounce slightly. Just watching that and thinking about it was enough to make me blush and feel confused. Like I said, I knew Seiko loved me as more than a friend, but I don't know if I actually loved her back. I definitely knew that I cared deeply for her as a super close friend, but as a… girlfriend… I'm not sure. Either way, I had to try and direct my thoughts before I let my guard down and Seiko starts to grab me like she usually did in previous worlds.

"Mommy! Daddy! Onee-chan is home!" Yuu called through the house.

I guess Yuu didn't notice me yet. Not like I blame him, of course. He just missed Seiko so much. I wonder if this is what happens every time Seiko comes home from anywhere. Even if she's gone for a few minutes, I can't help but laugh at the possibility that Yuu tackles her everytime she walks in the door. I heard footsteps come from the hallway and out of it came a lady with dark hair and brown eyes. I assumed this to be Seiko's mother.

"Alright, Yuu, I think it's time you let Seiko-chan stand up. Besides, she needs to introduce me to her friend here." she said to the small child before shifting her eyes towards me.

I waved nervously at her.

After prying Yuu from Seiko, my brunette friend stood up and dusted off her uniform. I giggled at this.

"Mom, this is my best friend, Naomi Nakashima." Seiko said, gesturing to me.

I bowed in respect to Seiko's mom.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Shinohara," I said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine, Naomi-san." Mrs. Shinohara said, bowing back.

"Seiko's told me so much about you, and now I finally get to meet you in person. Ah, yes, she talks about like there's no tomorrow!" the dark-haired lady said.

Seiko blushed upon hearing this and drew her hand across her throat.

"Mom! Ixnay!" she hissed in Pig Latin.

I chuckled at Seiko's reaction. Even though I'm still not sure of my true feelings towards her, she's still really funny when she reacts. And reacting is something I barely ever see her do. It's usually me that reacts and Seiko is the one laughing at me. Maybe that's somewhat of a sign that this world will be different? I sure hope so…

Seiko explained to me that her dad was away on a business trip and that she and Yuu were gonna surprise him when he came home. This wasn't much of a shock to me since I had heard Seiko say that over the phone to Yuu in a previous world. Still, I pretended to be somewhat surprised at this and she was happy. I know what tomorrow is gonna be like, but I still want Seiko to be her usual quirky self while there's still time for that.

Seiko told her mom that we were gonna go up to her room and talk about stuff. She said that was fine and she handed a plastic, shopping bag to us and explained that there was some goodies she had bought for just such an occasion. We thanked her and went upstairs to Seiko's bedroom.

Seiko's room was average sized for a teenage girl's bedroom and was a lot cleaner than I expected. Seiko likes eating sweets a lot and she said that she often forgot to pick up the wrappers when she was done eating. But her room seemed… flawless. Not one single thing was a mess! There wasn't even a single wrapper or crumb on the floor or her bed. Her bedspread had the band BabyMetal on it, which I knew was Seiko's favourite J-pop band. She also had a computer desk just a few feet to the left of her bed, where a laptop resided. It was turned off but I could tell that Seiko had been on it recently because it was still opened up. She must've been on it this morning and had to leave for school in a hurry. I went over to it and closed the lid for her. She didn't seem to notice because she was rummaging in the shopping back for a treat for us to share. I looked around the rest of her room and saw there was a lot of neat stuff. She even had a T.V., something that I don't have in my room. It was a medium flat screen T.V. that was turned off. It was really clean too. It didn't seem to have one speck of dust on it and looked smooth to the touch. I kept my hands to myself, though to keep it that way. Besides, when I was a kid and tried to touch the T.V., the static electricity would shock me. After that, I kept away from the screen and just watched what was on the T.V.

"Naomi!"

I looked over at Seiko who held her hands behind her back.

"I've got a treat for us!" she sang.

"Oh? What is it?" I asked, stepping closer to her.

She pulled her hands out from behind her back and revealed a can in her hands. I gasped in shock and my body felt stiff. Because it was chocolate soda…

Flashback… In Another World…

"Hey, you what we've got?" I said to Seiko, "We've got that chocolate soda we bought! Wanna try it?"

Seiko smirked and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Do I?! Just try and stop me!" she exclaimed.

I took out the bottle we'd purchased and poured it's fizzy contents into two cups. It had the faintest tinge of chocolate colour but was otherwise clear. As it hit the bottom of each cup, that familiar comfortable sizzle of carbonic acid echoed amidst forth a froth of bubbles.

"Well, it sure has a pretty colour," I observed, staring into my cup.

"But what do we do with the rest of it if it sucks?" I asked Seiko.

She grinned and brought me in closer.

"Then we bring it to school tomorrow and offer it up to everyone else; make like we're being real nice." she explained.

I nodded in agreement to this.

"Alright, then," I said, "let's drink it down on the count of three."

Seiko nodded.

"Sounds good! One, two…"

"Three!"

*Gulp!*

After swallowing the first gulp of the soda, we both smiled happily and said in unision, "Damn, that's good!"

End of Flashback…

I couldn't believe that we were caught in the same time setting in which we drank the chocolate soda!

"Well, Naomi, wanna try it?" Seiko asked me.

I wasn't sure how to respond to this. I wasn't even sure if drinking the chocolate soda in this world would result in the beheading of Seiko in the same world. I know that sounds cheesy, but even the smallest change can affect the outcome of the future. And if by drinking that chocolate soda made it so Seiko's death was the same as in that world, then I wasn't having it!

"No thanks, how about we try something else?" I suggested with a smile.

Seiko raised an eyebrow at me but then put the can of chocolate soda back in the bag. Instead, she suggested that we share this big Dorayaki. I nodded in response, because Dorayaki wasn't part of the sweets that we purchased in that previous world. Seiko held onto the plastic wrap and started to tear it in half, being careful not to squish the Dorayaki as she did. After making a big enough opening, she took the big sweet out of the wrapping and held it in her hands. She licked her lips hungrily and stared at the Dorayaki.

"Well, what do ya say we split it, Naomi?" Seiko suggested, holding the Dorayaki out to me.

I nodded and took ahold of the other end of it. We then pulled it apart so it was now in two halves. It had strawberry creme in the middle with azuki beans for extra flavor. Seiko was the most hungry of the both of us and finished hers in just a few bites. I kept on warning her that she'd get the hiccups, but she didn't listen. When she was finished, she licked the cream off her lips and fingers contentedly. Then, she hiccuped! I giggled at the inevitable result. Seiko blushed in embarrassment and smiled shyly.

"Heh, and I thought I was the one always warning you about getting the hiccups" my brunette friend said, hiccuping in between her words.

I smiled at her and started laughing. Seiko laughed along with me and kept on hiccuping.

Seiko and I spent the rest of the evening trying to get rid of her hiccups, but nothing was working. We were about to give up, but then the door swung open, startling Seiko! She jumped into my arms and I held her bridal style. I looked down and saw Yuu. He must've wanted to come in and see Seiko. He tilted his head like an innocent child would when they were confused. I was about to ask what he was staring at when I remembered… I looked at Seiko who looked back at me. She then smirked at me like she always did when we got close to each other.

"Hey, Naomi...~" she sang.

She then puckered her lips into a shape resembling the number 3 and closed her eyes. I blushed and bared my teeth. I then dropped her to the ground and she fell with a thud!

"OW! That hurt my head…"

I sweatdropped at this.

"Sorry, Seiko…" I said in a shameful tone.

"Well, the good news is, Yuu scared my hiccups away…" Seiko said in a wary tone.

I sighed. What am I gonna do with Seiko?

Seiko requested that I sleep with her in her bed. I remembered in a previous world that she requested that I do that as well. I wondered if that would also lead to Seiko's demise like it did in that world. I said that I'd be fine sleeping on a roll out futon, but Seiko said that she didn't have any.

This made my mind go, 'WTF?!'

What kind of person doesn't have at least one futon in their house?! I was about to snap at Seiko, but I didn't want to be mean to her if she was gonna die tomorrow… I hope that doesn't happen, but just in case it does…

"Okay… I'll sleep with you, Seiko… But don't do anything funny!" I warned her.

She giggled in response and crossed her heart. I decided to trust Seiko and I climbed into bed with her.

Her bed was unusually large for just her. It's as if she got a big bed like she was expecting someone to sleep with her… I shook that thought out of my mind and turned away from Seiko.

"Naomi, you haven't been acting like your usual self lately… Is something wrong?" she asked me, touching my shoulder.

I gasped lightly but tried to remain calm.

"N-No… nothing's wrong, Seiko…" I lied.

I heard nothing from Seiko except a sigh.

"You've been having them too, haven't you?"

My mouth gaped and my heart skipped a beat. I turned to face Seiko and looked her straight in the eye.

"Having what?" I asked.

Seiko shifted her eyes away then looked back at me.

"Nightmares," she uttered.

I looked at Seiko who had her eyes half-lidded. She appeared to be sad and scared but was holding most of it in.

"No… What are your nightmares about, Seiko?" I asked in a concerned tone.

Seiko said nothing for a while but then said, "Well, it's kind of strange, because I feel like… Ah, no. That's impossible, otherwise I wouldn't be here…"

My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat; just what was Seiko trying to get at here?

"What is it, Seiko?" I asked, putting my hand to her cheek.

Seiko blushed and her eyes widened at me.

"Naomi…" she whispered in a soft tone.

She gulped and sighed.

"Well, it's very faint, but in my dreams, the school becomes a death trap, and I end up committing suicide by hanging myself…" my brunette friend explained, shuddering at the end.

I gasped in shock at this news. Was Seiko remembering the other worlds? And what exactly was she talking about earlier?

"And what were you talking about before?' I asked, moving closer to my friend.

"Um… I don't know, it's just that… they felt so… so… _real_ …" Seiko said, flinching.

I gasped and my heart stopped as my blood ran cold.

 _What is this? It seems like Seiko is somewhat remembering the events of the previous worlds…_

Seiko stayed quiet for a bit before smiling again.

"Oh, well, it's just a bad dream, right? I mean it's not like that's gonna happen anytime, right?" she asked.

I didn't answer Seiko for a little while. It felt like everything around me had disappeared and I was standing alone in the darkness, deep in thought. I couldn't hear anything or anyone, not even Seiko. I think that Seiko might be having visions of her past or her future. I hope it's just her past, because I want her to live in this world. Still, I'd repeat a million worlds if it meant saving Seiko…

"Um… Naomi?"

I have to save my Seiko! Wait a minute… Did I just say " _my_ Seiko"? What is going on with me?

"Naomi?~"

I must seriously have a problem… I'm either extremely crazy, or I'm… falling in love with her… And I'm not 100% sure, but I think it's the latter…

"Naomi Nakashima!"

I exclaimed as I was broken out of my state of mind when Seiko yelled my name. I saw her pouting and frowning at me. I didn't wanna see her like this…

"Hey, Seiko?" I spoke up.

Seiko's expression changed to a curious one.

"What is it, Naomi?" she asked.

I breathed in and breathed out as the question escaped my lips.

"If today was your last day, what would do?"

Seiko's mouth made an 'o' shape and her eyes widened slightly. I could tell she was surprised at this question, considering she knew that I'd never ask such a question. Still, I can't help but wonder what she would do. I had an idea, but I don't know if that would be true…

"I'd want to kiss you…"

I blushed as my eyes widened. My mouth stayed closed but I had plenty of words swirling around in my head. I knew somehow that Seiko would say that, because not only was she weird like that, I now knew that even in this world, she loved me. Still, I'd probably wanna kiss the one I loved most if it was my last day… At this point it's kind of hard to tell who I love or not. I'm not even sure if I still had a crush on Satoshi… And Seiko? Well, I don't really know or not… I might have feelings for her, but I'm not completely sure… Either way, today might be her last day, so, I have to make sure she enjoys it…

"Okay…"

Seiko gasped and her eyes widened at me.

"N-Naomi?! Are you serious?" she stuttered in disbelief.

I nodded. I couldn't hold back my blush.

"I don't know how, but I feel like this is gonna be the last chance you might have…" I uttered.

"What? What do you mean, Naomi?" Seiko asked.

I shook my head and tried to smile.

"Nevermind, just… go ahead…" I whispered, closing my eyes and puckering my lips slightly.

"Well, okay… But, I know that you like Mochida-kun, so, you don't have to count this as your first kiss if you don't want to, okay?" Seiko stuttered.

I nodded and waited for her to come forward. I felt slight movement next to me and I assumed it to be Seiko leaning forward to kiss me.

Before I knew it, I could feel Seiko's soft lips on mine. I remember this… In another world, I had a dream where I kissed Seiko, and her lips were this soft, if not more. Her lips also felt as perfectly shaped as they looked. My heart pounded in my chest as I pushed the kiss deeper.

Soon, I had to breath, so I pulled away from Seiko and opened my eyes. Seiko opened hers as well and she ended up smiling.

"Ahhh… I got kissed by Naomi… now I can die a happy woman…" she said in a singsong voice.

I blushed and smiled slightly at how loopy Seiko was.

"H-How was it?" I asked, feeling a bit shy and embarrassed.

"Awesome… Mochida-kun is gonna get himself one hell of a kisser." Seiko answered, putting both hands on her cheeks.

My smile fell and I half lidded my eyes.

"Y-Yeah… I guess he is…" I said in a depressed tone.

Hopefully Seiko's too loopy to notice.

"Well… we'd better get some sleep, Naomi. Don't wanna be too tired for school tomorrow!" Seiko yawned.

I nodded in agreement. Seiko snuggled under the blankets and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Naomi…" she whispered in a sleepy tone. "Goodnight, Seiko…" I whisper back.

I really didn't wanna go to sleep… Because the sooner I try and sleep, the sooner I black out, the sooner I wake up in the morning and go to school. And when we go to school, then Ayumi will bring the paper doll and… I started to sniff quietly. If only this constant time loop didn't exist! Then Seiko and I would be alright… I wouldn't have to worry about preventing her fate… Her fate wouldn't even exist! Why? Why does the girl in red clothes insist on watching us suffer? Is it her that causes Seiko's death each and every time? Or is it just some fate that was decided when Seiko was first born? And if so, then who would decide such a horrible thing to happen to Seiko? What did she ever do to deserve it? Seiko may be a little weird and perverted, but there's nothing wrong with that! She's always been like that towards me, ever since we became friends. And why does Seiko have to be the one to die? I'd gladly take her place and die instead…

"Huh?"

I felt movement next to me and soon, I felt Seiko's arm wrap around my waist. I was about to ask what she was doing but then I heard her soft breathing, saying to me that she was asleep and doing things without realizing it. Sometimes I wonder about her…

Either way, the warmth of her body near mine made really sleepy. Even if my plan to beat fate doesn't work this time, I need to savor the time I had with Seiko whilst I could… I then smiled and turned around to face the still sleeping Seiko. I petted her hair and returned her embrace.

"Goodnight, Seiko…"

* * *

Done! God, this was a long chapter! Also, I know there wasn't a lot of talking in this chapter, but when I watched PewDiePie play Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, I noticed there wasn't a lot of talking in it, but more like, describing.

Shadow: Yeah, I've played it and I noticed it as well…

Also, if there's anything I didn't get right, let me know in a review. But please be NICE about it!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 1: Getting the Ropes: Part 2

Chapter 1: Getting the Ropes: Part 2: Calamity Avoided! Not…

Seiko's POV…

I have been having bad nightmares lately about me dying, and the one I had last night… well, it was… different somehow, but still plenty horrible at the end. Here's how it went:

Basically, Naomi was my girlfriend and we went to school together, linking arms, giving each other occasional pecks on the cheek. And Naomi had slightly longer hair. My hair was just the same as it had always been, just a bit longer so the curls were slightly bigger. I told Naomi she looked lovely today because she had a small, yellow ribbon on the side of her head. And since she's a tomboy, I never expected her to wear a ribbon.

"What do ya say after school we go out for ice cream?" I offered, giving her a smirk.

"Yep! And I'll even give you a favor afterwards.~" Naomi said in a whisper.

I blushed and kissed her cheek.

When we got to school, Ayumi announced that she had a game for us. It was very faint I remember it involving a paper doll and we had to rip it into nine pieces. I was all ready to play it, but then I felt a hand grab mine from behind. It was Naomi's.

"N-Naomi?" I stuttered.

"Seiko…" Naomi whispered.

Her head was hung slightly low, and I couldn't see her eyes. Something was really bothering my beloved Naomi… And I wanted to know what. Because I hate it when Naomi is like this.

"Seiko… No matter what, I want you be safe…" she whispered, bringing her head up at the last part.

Her brown eyes seemed devoid any light. She seemed scared and desensitized about something. What was going on with my Naomi?

"Seiko-chan! Naomi-san! Come on over!"

We looked over at the group of people who were gathered around, holding the paper doll. I had to worry about Naomi later…

Naomi and I grabbed our ends of the paper.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Ayumi asked.

We all nodded.

"Alright, then, let's do it on the count of three! One… two…"

"Three!"

Just as we all ripped the paper doll, a terrible thing happened! It was all a mess, but the school started to shake! We all started screaming in fear and tried scrambling away! Then, a large hole broke loose in the floor! There were sharp spikes at the bottom, and I ran to where the floor wasn't breaking.

However, I'd forgotten about Naomi!

I looked around for her and saw her standing in one place. She wasn't moving and the crack was headed straight for her!

"N-Naomi! Move!" I yelled across the room. Naomi looked down, then back up at me.

"Seiko… please forgive me!" my girlfriend cried out.

"Naomi?! What are you-?!"

But before I could finish, I saw Naomi jump down into the pit! What was she thinking?!

"NAOMI!~"

I reached out for her but I couldn't reach that far and I was too late… Naomi had fallen into the pit and her body got punctured by the spikes! There was blood splattered all over the spikes and I could see that Naomi's heart had gotten skewered straight out of her chest along with her brain! It looked disgusting, but I didn't care. My Naomi is now dead! I let out a cry and fell to my death along with my Naomi…

"Seiko!"

I opened my eyes in shock and saw Naomi on top of me! Personally, I would've expected me to wake her up like this. Now, she seems to have this completely reversed…

"N-Naomi?" I stuttered.

"Seiko, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh… it was just a bad dream, that's all…" I answered, sighing.

"Ah… Well, it's still nighttime, so let's try and get back to sleep." Naomi said, getting off me and laying down next to me.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't feel so tired anymore. The dream was still stuck in my head, and it made me feel scared. What if that really happened? No! If Naomi died, I'd never be able to smile ever again! That, and I'd never… get to tell her…

"Seiko?"

I gasped and looked over at Naomi who had an indescribable expression on her face. She looked like she could've been surprised, as depicted by her wide brown eyes. But she also seemed to have a normal, generic expression, as depicted by her straight mouth. Or, she could be sad, as depicted by her downturned eyebrows. What was wrong with Naomi?

"What was your nightmare about?" Naomi asked me.

I was a bit shocked at this question because just talking about nightmares makes even me scared. Especially if the nightmare involves… _dying_ …

I told Naomi my dream, excluding the part where she was my girlfriend, and when I was done, she looked down with her eyes half-lidded. It was very heart-wrenching to see Naomi like this. Especially since she was generally a happy person. At least that's what I remember… Call me crazy, but I feel like this has all happened before… Except I was sleeping at Naomi's house, and a lot of different things occurred. But that's impossible, right? Or… is it?

Well, either way…

"N-Naomi… we'd better get to sleep. Or else we'll be too tired for school." I said to my blackette friend.

Naomi gave off a hesitant nod to this. I wanted to go to sleep, but I was still scared.

"Hey, Naomi?" I spoke up.

Naomi turned back to me. "Yeah, what is it Seiko?" she asked.

I sighed and felt some blood rush to my face. I squirmed in place for awhile, not sure what to say. In my heart, I knew what I wanted to say, it was so easy. As was it in my head. But I couldn't get those words out to Naomi. I felt so shy and embarrassed that it just wasn't easy to speak to Naomi right now. Which is weird because usually I can say anything or do anything I want to her with few hesitations. So, why is this time any different? Did my dream weaken me? I didn't know… I just didn't know…

"N-Nevermind… Let's just go to sleep." I stammered, turned away from Naomi.

I closed my eyes and shuffled a bit. It was gonna be an even longer night… I blushed as I felt movement next to me. The next thing I knew, Naomi had moved closer to me and she had wrapped her arm around me.

(A/N: Insert "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri here.)

I blushed and felt shivers go up my side. I turned my head back. I saw Naomi looking at me with half-lidded eyes.

"Seiko…" she whispered.

"Naomi?" I said back.

"It was just a nightmare… don't worry…" Naomi told me, gripping me tighter.

I half-lidded my eyes and felt a lump form in my throat. It started to hurt a little, but that meant I was gonna cry… Naomi was such an awesome friend… I turned completely around so I was facing her. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Naomi and I moved closer together in sync. We then cuddled each other for comfort. Naomi was so warm… I wonder if she thought I was really warm as well? I certainly felt warm now that Naomi was close to me. But, was I really as warm as I thought? All of these feelings and talkings about warmth started to make me sleepy all over again. Before I could try object to it, my amber eyes slid closed and I started to breath softly in and out.

Even though my eyes were closed, I could feel someone or something smiling at me. Was it Naomi? I then felt a warm hand pet my brown hair.

And a soft, familiar voice whisper, "Goodnight… Seiko…"

I couldn't help but give off a small smile.

'Goodnight… Naomi…'

The next day… Naomi's POV…

Seiko's dream, to me, was a sign that she was remembering. I don't recall there being spikes in the holes in the floor when the school turns into a death trap, though. Then again, I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to jump down at check. But I knew that Seiko was getting closer to finding out the truth of the constant time loop. Maybe she'll never learn about it, maybe she will. All I'm hoping for is for this world to be one with a happy ending. Luckily, I have some tools and plans in mind. I don't know if they'll work, but it's worth a shot! I'd do anything to save Seiko!

*beep, beep, beep*

I slowly opened my brown eyes and yawned. I looked over and saw Seiko still cuddled close to me. I smiled at the innocent girl and petted her hair. When Seiko goes to bed, she takes the curls out of her hair and lets it fall out. Her hair is actually quite long. Not like, Rapunzel long, but it's up there somewhere. I sat up slightly and saw it was Seiko's clock beeping. It was now 6:30 a.m., and school starts at 8:00 a.m. I looked back down at Seiko who was still asleep. Now I _know_ this world is different. Seiko had warned me in a previous world that she always gets up before anyone in her house does. But she's still sleeping… Well, we have to get up and get ready for school. I got up out of Seiko's bed and stood by the side of her bed. My legs were still sore and tired, but I knew that going back to sleep wasn't an option. No matter what, fate will happen one way or another… However, I'm hoping to beat fate into a fucking pulp! Sorry for my language, but you get the point.

I looked down at the still sleeping Seiko. I decided to wake her up. I put my hands in her and shook her gently.

"Seiko, wake up!" I whisper-yelled, so I wouldn't wake up the rest of the house.

Seiko didn't wake up. I tried again, but nothing was working.

"Seiko!" I snapped quietly.

Still nothing. I sighed and groaned.

'Seiko needs to get up… But how?' I wondered.

I thought about ideas for a little bit until I came to the idea to not kiss her. Or, at least threaten to not kiss her unless she doesn't wake up.

I bent down to Seiko's head and whispered in her ear, "Seiko, if you get up, I'll kiss you.~"

I leaned up and watched for movements.

Sure enough, Seiko's amber coloured eyes shot open and she shot up from her bed.

"You will?!" I giggled at my friend's reaction.

Seiko is really cheerful when it comes to stuff like this, and that's one of the things I like about her.

After letting her down on the fact that I wouldn't kiss her again, she whined and said, "Damn it, Naomi! You and your stupid tricks."

I laughed as I got on my uniform.

"And you fell for it, too. That makes you stupid." I joked, pulling up my skirt.

Seiko blushed at me.

"Stop stealing my personality!" Seiko snapped.

"Yeah, maybe I should leave the cheerfulness to you, Seiko." I admitted.

Seiko smiled and nodded. I smiled back and turned around to button up my uniform.

Seiko stayed unusually quiet for a while and I assumed she was gonna wait to get her uniform on so she could watch me dress. Seiko's really weird… Good weird, but weird…

"Na-o-mi!~"

I gasped and felt blood rush to my face as I felt Seiko's rough hands play with my boobs.

"Ah! S-Seiko! Stop!" I pleaded, flailing around.

"Never!~ This is what Naomi gets for tricking Seiko Shinohara!" she said in a demented tone.

Now I know Seiko is back to… weird…

(A/N: Get it, back to normal/back to weird?)

I elbowed Seiko's boobs and that made her jump back and yelp in pain.

"And that's what Seiko gets for messing with Naomi Nakashima!" I retorted.

"You little elbow-er!" Seiko whimpered, holding her chest.

I sighed and handed Seiko her uniform. She hesitantly took it from my hands while still holding her boob where I elbowed her.

After changing into our school uniforms, we went downstairs and saw Seiko's mom making us breakfast.

"Good morning, okasan!" Seiko sang, waving to her mom.

"Good morning, Mrs. Shinohara," I greeted.

"Morning Seiko, and Naomi." Mrs. Shinohara said cheerfully, putting some eggs on a plate.

The food smelled really good, kind of like how Seiko's cooking did. I guess her mom taught her quite a bit. It kinda makes me happy knowing that Seiko's mom is here in this world. In most of the past worlds, her mom went missing. But now, she's here… Maybe that's a good sign. I really hope this world turns out good… If not, Seiko will die. Can't let that happen…

After we ate breakfast, we started to walk to school. I wanted to link arms with Seiko, so I did. When I did, she gasped in surprise.

"Naomi? This is a shock…" she muttered.

I lowered my brown eyes in shame and a red blush line appeared on my face.

"I know, it's just… I have a bad feeling and wanna…" I whispered, unable to find the right words to use without scaring her.

Seiko leaned her head to try and look at me. I tried to avoid her but she's very persistent. She was able to look in my eyes and see me crying.

"Naomi, what is it? This isn't like you…" she asked in a very sincere voice.

I wasn't able to answer her with my words, but my eyes were saying everything. I could tell how much Seiko worried about me. But I'm pretty sure she was more worried about me than I was about her. Seiko…

"Seiko… Just please try and be safe…"

Seiko tilted her head questioningly at me and was about to ask what I meant. But then I took her by the hand and dragged her to school with me. Seiko tried objecting, but I didn't hear it. Actually, I did hear but I pretended I didn't. I might have been making Seiko feel ignored and I felt bad about it; but I have some important things to do before I can get back to normal. Or as normal as my life could get…

When we got to school, we saw Ayumi and she was with Satoshi. She appeared to be linking arms with him and he looked like he was kind of happy and kind of embarrassed. Ayumi was a little smiley, but when Satoshi looked at her, she wiped it off of her face.

'Ayumi is such a tsundere…' I thought, sighing.

"Hey, Naomi!"

I looked up and saw Ayumi waving at me, and Satoshi saw me as well. He appeared to panic and made sure he and Ayumi weren't linking arms. When Ayumi ran up to me and Seiko, she seemed to be giggling excitedly. Ayumi was actually very pretty and quite nice, but she could be a bit of a teaser when trying to scare Seiko, me, Satoshi, and the other students. She had shoulder length navy blue hair and eyes of the same colour. Her hair was also tied into two down pigtails that fell neatly over her shoulders.

"You'll never guess what happened last night?!" Ayumi said in excitement.

"What?" Seiko asked, leaning in closer to Ayumi's chatter circle.

"Satoshi and I told stories last night, and he was so tired afterwards, he fell asleep on my lap! He looked so cute when he was asleep!" she told us.

Seiko was practically fangirling out with her.

"Ah! That's so nice, Ayumi!" my brunette friend squealed.

Then Seiko stood back up and looked at me. I guess she caught my unreadable expression and took it in a way that made it so she panicked a little bit.

"Oh, sorry, Naomi. I know how you feel about Mochida-kun and all." she assured me.

I smiled a little at her to let her know I was fine.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Seiko." I told her, nudging her in the side a little bit.

Ayumi gasped dramatically at this.

"Doth my ear deceive me?!" she asked in her dramatic, Shakespeare tone of voice, "Did Naomi Nakashima just say she doesn't mind if I, Ayumi Shinozaki, am getting close to Satoshi Mochida?"

I groaned and made Ayumi 'talk to the hand'.

"First of all, what's with all the name dropping? Second, no, I don't mind, Ayumi. Third, I don't have time for this. Let's just go to class." I answered in a very flat tone.

Before anyone could say anything, I took Seiko's hand and dragged her towards the school, where other students were heading.

I was sitting in my desk with head down. I was expecting Mrs. Yui to come in and tell us she was gonna leave this school and then Ayumi would pull out the paper doll as a token to send her off. She was running a few minutes late, considering her perfect time record in previous worlds. Like I said, this world seems to be operating differently than the previous ones. But I'm keeping my guard up no matter what! I heard footsteps approach my desk and I lifted my head up to see who it was. It was in fact, Ms. Yui. She was a very nice teacher, and she regarded all of us as her friends and not just as our teacher. She had medium length brown hair and purple eyes, and she was wearing her usual teacher's uniform and holding her clipboard. I'd never seen what was written on it, but I don't think it matters. Even though I had a melancholic feeling right now, I had to let Ms. Yui know that I was fine at least somewhat.

"Morning, Yui-sensei…" I greeted as cheerfully as I could force myself to be.

Luckily, she bought it and greeted me back as cheerfully as she really seemed to be.

"Yui-sensei!"

I looked up and saw a small girl with medium brown hair styled into a small ponytail and pale green eyes. I knew this girl, this is Mayu Suzumoto, a friend of mine. She was the same grade as me, but also very short. In a way, she's like a brunette Kagamine Rin. She seems to be the closest to Ms. Yui in these worlds, and she still is because she's looking really happy because she's standing so close to her.

"What are we gonna do today, Sensei?~" Mayu asked in her usual cheerful tone of voice.

"Well, I think Ayumi has something for all of us to do, right, Shinozaki?" Ms. Yui answered, turning to her.

Ayumi nodded and reached into her bag. I knew what she was going to pull out, and that made my feet and legs act on their own. I found myself rushing over to Ayumi and jumping on her! There were shrieks from everyone in the classroom, and from myself, because I landed on Ayumi's bag and there were textbooks in it. The corners of the books poked my ribcage and it really freaking hurt! But, it was worth it to stop Ayumi from getting out that paper doll, because not only would Seiko die, we'd all probably die.

"Naomi! What the hell are you doing?!" Ayumi demanded to me very angrily.

I turned around and held Ayumi's bag in my arms tightly.

"Don't you dare take out a paper doll and say we have to rip it into nine pieces!" I blurted out of nowhere.

Ayumi watched me with her wide, dark blue eyes as I stood up cautiously. Thinking about it for a short time, I opened up the bag and shuffled around inside of it. Ayumi kept asking me what I was doing but I didn't answer her. I soon found what I was looking for amidst a bunch of Ayumi's things. I took out the paper doll which was surprisingly not crumpled up in the mess of books and other miscellaneous items.

"How did you know that that was in my bag?!" Ayumi demanded to me.

"Shut up, Ayumi! Don't you dare make us do this!"

Everyone was shocked at me, and I saw Seiko's amber eyes widening and her hands covering her mouth. Seeing Seiko this shocked and surprised at me made me soften up a bit but I still remembered the doll in my hand.

"Ayumi, please, I'm begging you, don't make us use this!" I begged to her.

"Why not?! It's a ritual that-"

I cut her off.

"I know what it is, Ayumi! And it won't make us be friends forever; it'll only get us all killed!"

I heard everyone in the classroom gasp and murmur in response to what I had just said. They were very confused, I could tell, but how could I explain to them what was at stake without them thinking I'm crazy? Because if I told them the truth, they probably wouldn't believe me at all. I'm surprised if you'd even believe me! You do, right? Well, anyway, what should I say or do?

"Killed? Naomi, are you sure you're not sick?" I heard Satoshi asked me as he took a few steps closer towards me.

I gripped the paper doll tightly for some odd reason and took in a deep breath. As I let it out, I decided what to say.

"Everyone, this here, it's a voodoo charm, right?"

Everyone was silent but they somehow told me yes by either shuffling or nodding.

"Right? And I don't know if any of you remember from sci-fi/supernatural movies, but voodoo items like Ouija boards, dolls, cards, evil chants, and other items like this and those things I mentioned, are dangerous!" I explained as I turned to face Ayumi.

"Ayumi, I know you like this stuff, I can understand that. But here's the thing: Playing with Ouija boards, chants, and dolls like these are playing with supernatural fire! And that therefore puts others that are involved in serious, mortal danger! If we do this charm, something bad will happen, I'm 1,000% sure of it!"

Everyone had wide eyes and gaped mouths at me. We all stayed silent for what seemed like a long time, which it was.

"So, it might summon a demon or something?" Mayu spoke up, taking a step forwards.

I breathed in and breathed out at this.

"In a way, yes. But it's also different in some ways… The school would change and become a dangerous maze, Mayu." I answered seriously.

I looked at Seiko who looked to be shocked and confused at the same time. Then I looked at Satoshi who looked the same way. Then, finally, I looked at Ayumi. She was different… She appeared to look like she felt guilty for some reason. It's like my words got through to her and made her realize that her creepy voodoo items may have put the lives of her friends in terrible danger. I was happy that she most likely understood, but also sad that I made her feel bad about what she could've unleashed if I hadn't stopped her. I needed to do something… I scanned my eyes around until I came to see Satoshi looking at Ayumi with sympathy. I cleared my throat towards him and that caught his attention, so, he looked at me. I gestured my eyes towards the still sad Ayumi, telling him to help her. Satoshi's brown eyes widened and his cheeks turned red slightly. He looked around then at me again.

"Me?" he mouthed.

"Yes, you!" I mouthed back, "Now go!"

Satoshi gulped silently and shuffled towards Ayumi nervously.

"Um, hey, Ayumi-chan?" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ayumi looked up at him slightly with her big, navy blue eyes.

"Huh?" she wondered.

Satoshi shuffled in place for a bit and stammered under his breath as if his tongue was covered in a thick coating which prevented him from talking clearly.

"Well, th-thanks for listening to Naomi… I guess that technically means you helped in preventing a possible supernatural disaster?" he said in a nervous tone.

Ayumi's eyes and mouth widened slightly and she appeared to be blushing a bit. I should feel really jealous right now, but I'm not for some reason. In fact, I feel kind of happy. And Ayumi looks like she is too.

"Thanks, Mochida-kun," Ayumi said to Satoshi.

She then wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. Satoshi was shocked, I could tell, but he seemed to fall victim to the hug as he returned it by wrapped his arms around her and resting his head on hers.

"Hmp…" I muttered with a smile.

I heard footsteps and they stopped when I felt a presence right beside me. I looked to my side and saw Seiko was the one standing next to me.

"Naomi, aren't you angry that they're hugging?" my brunette friend inquired.

I shook my head.

"No, Ayumi's happy, so, why should I be angry right now?" I pointed out.

Seiko was quiet for a second before chuckling.

"You've been acting really strange lately, Naomi… I like it." she added to the chuckle.

I smirked at Seiko and crossed my arms.

"Well, don't get used to it, because I'm still me, Seiko." I told her in a smart tone.

Seiko looked at me and lightly punched my shoulder. I giggled in happiness, because that's what I was feeling right now. The crisis has been averted, and now Seiko is safe… Now _everyone_ is safe! Mayu, Ayumi, Satoshi, myself, Yoshiki, Ms. Yui, Sakutaro, everyone! Crisis… averted!

Or… so I thought…

Just when we were about to proceed with something, we heard a chipper voice call, "Onii-chan! You forgot your lunch!" and a little girl ran in the room.

She was short, with medium short brown and purple hued hair held by a pink hairband and light blue eyes. This is Yuka Mochida, Satoshi's younger sister I mentioned earlier. She was carrying a lunch box that was most definitely Satoshi's.

"Yuka, careful, don't run!" Satoshi warned his sister.

"Huh?" Yuka asked, turning her head back to see her brother.

"Look out!" I screamed.

But it was too late… Yuka tripped forwards, dropping the lunch, and falling towards me. It was like in slow-motion as Yuka's fall shocked me into dropping the doll on the floor. When it hit the floor, Yuka's feet landed on it and she continued to fall, making her feet pull apart. And when they did, there was an audible _rrrriiiipp!_

Yuka fell on top of my stomach and we both made an "Oof!" sound from our mouths.

Suddenly, the whole room started to shake!

I pulled Yuka up and set her down beside me to see what had happened. And when I did, I was horrified! The paper doll was now split in two halves… I shrieked in shock as I crawled over to the doll rapidly. But before I could grab it however, it caught a small fire and was instantly turned to ash!

"No! No! NO!" I screamed.

Then the floorboards below us started splintering up and cracking. Seiko had been pushed further away from me when Yuka tripped and was now by the teachers desk. Everyone started clamoring in fear while Ms. Yui tried calming them down.

"Stay away from the middle floor!" I yelled extra loudly so everyone could hear, "There's gonna be a pit!"

Ms. Yui seemed to hear me as she pulled everyone, starting with Mayu, away from the center. Debris started falling from the ceiling and almost hitting us, but I grabbed Yuka and rolled away from with her. This must've shocked her so much because now she's about to go! I panted in fear as I looked around for Satoshi.

Soon, I saw him helping Ayumi getting her foot uncaught from the floorboards. Ayumi was crying and struggling to get free, but then Satoshi finally ripped the floorboard up, freeing her.

"Run!" he told her.

"Satoshi!" I called out to him.

He looked up and his brown eyes widened when he saw Yuka in my arms.

"Catch!" I yelled, rearing my arms back.

Satoshi held his arms out and I tossed Yuka across the forming gap in the floor. He caught her and held her tightly in his arms.

"Onii-chan!" she cried, throwing herself up to hug him.

The place was still shaking and there was a large gap between me and the rest of the class. Seiko was waving to me and calling out my name.

"Seiko, get away from there!" I called back, because she was at the very edge of the gap.

But the board beneath her gave away and she started to wobble forwards towards the pit full of spikes.

"No!~" I cried.

I don't know what I was thinking, but I jumped across the gap with great force to save her. And before Seiko could fall forwards in the pit, I was able to tackle her backwards away from it. I must be either the craziest girl or the bravest by doing that. But either way, Seiko's safe and I'm across the gap!

"Everyone hold on!" I yelled over the thundering shaking and crumbling of the building.

"This is gonna be catastrophic!"

* * *

Done! I know it's been a long time, but these do take a lot of time and thought. Also, during the scene where Naomi tosses Yuka to Satoshi and where she also saves Seiko, I had "Holding Out For a Hero" from Shrek 2 in mind. I think it'd make it so epic!

Shadow: Maybe you should make an audio drama, when you learn how to, of course, and use that song during this scene.

I so will!

R&R!


End file.
